In recent years, with the development of electronics and communication industries, user devices, such as mobile communication terminals (cellular phones), electronic organizers, personal computer terminals, etc., have become necessities in modern society and have become important means for transferring rapidly changing information.
User devices include antennas for wireless communication. Embedded antennas have recently been preferred for aesthetic reasons.